Little Red Lines
by Dead Heartbeat
Summary: Kagome's having problems and hasn't been able to go through the well for two years. Out comes the blade... InuYasha has saved her from demons, but can he save her from herself? (You've read the warning. Don't read it if you are an immature brat. The age d
1. Default Chapter

Little Red Lines

She stood at the wooden door, just like every other day, thinking to herself. 'It's been about two years since grandpa died. One year since mom married Tom. Seven months since mom and Souta were killed. Two years since I had seen InuYasha. Happy Birthday to me.'

Kagome turned away from the well house and suddenly realized that Tom was home early from the factory.

"Shit."

As she ran through the back door, she stopped when she heard a gruff voice call her from the living room. Kagome reluctantly walked into the dark room.

"You were at that well again, weren't you, bitch?"

Tom stood up from the couch stained with beer.

Her stepfather, Tom, was very cruel and most of the time drunk. He had married her mother a year ago, despite the numerous protests from Kagome and her brother. After Kagome's only family left had been killed in a car crash, she was left alone with Tom and the regular beatings, and the verbal abuse. She hated her life already. Tom just made it worst.

ok then, this is the default chapter. Let's see how it turns out and maybe I'll continue. Don't worry, the chapters wil be a lot longer. But, I'm in class right now and have a limited amount of time. The next chapter will be much longer, trust me.

-Lor


	2. Cut

Ok, this is the next chapter. A few things first!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. But I do own this Pepsi can!

**Forsaken13**: Happy? Here is the update!

**Pirate Gyrl**: Glad to know that you like it.

**Silent Bloody Tears**: Yay! It's good to know that I have someone hooked on my story.

Thanx to those of you that reviewed. And Now, the show must go on!

* * *

"What have I told you about staying away from that damned well?" He shouted at her. Kagome flinched and waited for it to be over. In seconds, Tim was in front of her and landed a sound slap to her face. "You answer me when I talk to you!" He yelled in her face. She grimaced and could smell the awful yet familiar stench of alchohol in his breath.

Within moments, she was on the ground, Tim kicking her repeatedly in the ribs. Kagome bit her lip to keep from crying out because she knew that it would only provoke him more. "Stupid, stupid bitch. Stay away from that well! I wonder why you always go there. What the hell is so special about that old piece of shit?" He kicked her hard in the ribs and Kagome could feel the bones groaning under the onslaught, threatening to break.

"Get to your room. I don't wanna see you're ugly face!" He yelled at her and walked out to the kitchen, leaving Kagome lying on the floor, battered and bruised. She slowly stood up and went silently to her room. Once she had the door safely shut, she collapsed onto her bed and let her sobbs break through, her tears staining the pillowcase. She hated it. All of it. After her tears started to subside, she sat up.

She reached under her mattress and pulled out her most prized possession. A switchblade. She rolled her long sleeves up to her elbows and held the knife tightly in her hand. She placed the cold blade against her already scarred wrist and then slowly slid the blade across her wrist. It burned but only for a minute. The pain was seeping from her body, soon there wouldn't be any more left. She sliced seven times and let the tiny droplets of crimson blood drip onto the sheets of her bed. This happened all the time. He'd come home and if he had a good day, she only get punched, and if he had a bad day, she'd be beaten to a pulp. If she was near the well house, she was beaten to a pulp. Then she'd cut herself, to let the pain out of her abused body. '_too long_' she thought to herself. '_too long. I've got nothing left and it's been happening for too long. I'll end it tomorrow.' _Kagome cried herself to sleep.

* * *

His ears twitched and an amber eye opened it self. '_Something's wrong_.' He stood abrubtly and headed for the well. As he stood at the edge of the old bone-eater's well, he doubted. '_What am I doing? I can't go through, I already know it. I've tried too many times and none have worked. But still, I can't shake this feeling..._' he stared into the depths of the well, then let the self doubt leave him and he leapt into the well, swallowed in by the familiar blue aura.

* * *

**_End Of Chapter_**


	3. Seeing Red

Chapter 3 'Seeing Red'

Thanks for all of da reviews ppl! Keep 'em coming!

Disclaimer: glaring at lawyers No, I do not own Inuyasha! Happy?

Just to let you know, ' ' are thoughts.

* * *

The alarm clock beeped once. Then twice and a tired hand reached over and threw against the wall. Kagome sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She quietly got up out of bed, so as not to wake Tim. It was still somewhat dark outside when she got dressed and took the dagger out from underneath her mattress. She pulled her black Metallica hoodie over her head and quietly left her room. As she walked down the hall, she stopped outside of Tim's room and held her breath to make sure that he was still asleep. 'Good' she thought as she heard him soundly snoring. She then tiptoed down the stairs out of the back door in the kitchen.

* * *

She stood outside in front of the Goshinboku in the cool morning air. A small breeze blew past, rustling a few leaves at her feet. Kagome looked up at the mark on the tree, where Inuyasha had once been held to. She lifted the dagger and gently placed it against the artery in her neck. She closed her eyes and drew a deep breath, ready to end it. Suddenly, she opened her eyes and began to slide the dagger, when it was knocked out of her hand. All she saw was a flash of red, and then darkness consumed her.

* * *

He looked at the girl that was now collapsed in his arms, and the dagger that now layed on the ground beside him. 'Why? Why would you want to do this, Kagome?' was all he could think. 'Why?'

Inuyasha picked her up and walked back to her house. He walked through the kitchen door but was stopped suddenly in the doorway.

Instead of the familiar scents of Kagome's mother, Souta, or the old man, a new smell covered the house. It was someone else's and the scent of a harsh liquor was mixed with it, everywhere. It made him sick. Perhaps he would need to take Kagome back through the well with him. And that's exactly what he did. But first, he stood outside the well house and looked at her. Seeing her again made his heart want to burst with joy, but he had not expected to see her like this. 'When Kagoem wakes up,' he thought as they passed through the well 'She has some explaining to do.'.

* * *

End of Chapter


	4. Author's Note sorry

* * *

Authors Note:

I know, you all probably want to kill me for putting up an authors note as a chapter, but it must be done.

I'm sorry that it's been taking me such a long time to update the story. My excuses:

-School play is taking over my life

-school is being a biatch

-and last but never least, writers block

So those are my excuses. If anyone can give me any ideas of what they would like to see in the next chapter, PLEASE put it in a review. I'm really haven't been able to think, so review, review, review.

Dead Heartbeat

* * *


	5. Save Me

Chapter 4 "Save Me"

Wow, finally, the next chapter. Enjoy!

Pirate Gyrl: Thanks for being so understanding. Your patience has paid off!

Gothic chika877: aw, dun cry! Here's the next chapter and all is well.

Kagome1015: Gee! Calm down, girl. Someone needs a dose of patience. But, school can be very taxing, especially if you're taking all honors courses.

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own InuYasha. But people can always be bought! sends money offer in mail to Ruminiko Takahashi

* * *

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and thought that she was dreaming. She was lying on a futon in, what looked like, Keade's hut. And sitting next to her, was Inuyasha. "Wha- what happened?" she spoke with disbelief in her voice. "I don't know why, but I was able to travel through the well, only to see you holding a dagger to your neck." Inuyasha replied softly to her. "I don't understand, Kag. Why would you do that?". Kagome was still in shock to be back in the Feudal Era and couldn't believe that Inuyasha there. Right beside her.

She broke down and cried. Inutasha's ears flattened against his head; he hated to see her cry. He gently pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her. "Shh, it's slright, you can tell me what's wrong." He whispered in her ear. She bagan to calm down, yet the tears still rolled down her face.

"It was horrible. When I first had tried to get back through the well, but it wouldn't let me through, no matter what I did. A few days later, Grandpa died." She choked back a sob. " He died of a heart attack. Oh, everyday I would try to get through the well, but it still wouldn't let me through." Her voice then went lower, "Then Mom started dating this man she had met at her new work. Souta and I told her that we didn't like him, but she wouldn't listen to us. She married him, and things went bad. Soon, he started hitting my mom and ordering me to stay away from the well.

"One time, my mom and Souta went to the market to get dinner, and their car was hit. Mom died in the crash, and Souta died a few hours later in the hospital. It made my step dad sngry. He'd go around talking about how dare my mom dump me with him, how dare she leave him with all the work. He never even cried. Not once." Kagome broke into more tears, then continued. "Then, things got worse. He'd beat me. Everyday. I get hit, kicked, shoved, and thrown. He even made me drop out of school because my friends became curious about my bruises and cuts."

Inuyasha held her a little tighter, and, although she couldn't see his face, she knew that he was angry.

"I-I-I started to cut myself. It was the only I could do. An- and then, I just wanted to end it. I had enough. My family was dead, I couldn't through the well, and my lie was a living hell. I just wanted it to all stop.". Kagome burst into more tears. Inuyasha still held her and tried to calm her down. He was furious with this person that had been hurting Kagome. 'My Kagome'. If he ever saw this person, he would tear him to shreds. "It's ok, Kagome. You're safe now.". 'I'll always protect you'.

Kagome cried herself to sleep in his arms.

* * *

AN: wow. There ya go.I finally finished that chapter. Sorry that the chapters haven't been vary long. My life's getting pretty hectic at the moment, so I'm surprised that I find ANY time to write this fic. oh, and was having some problems and wouldn't let me update

Inu: You're just lazy.

Dead: Am not!

Inu: Are too!

Dead: Am not!

Inu: Are too!

Dead: Grrrr, are not! Sit!

(Inuyasha falls to ground)

Dead: Anyhow, that's how it goes. On with the show!


	6. There Still Isn't

**Chapter 5 "There Still Isn't"**

**Fion-Angel**: Thanks for Reveiwing.

**Zarbok**: Hey, look. I updated. )

**kagomesdance**: I know the chapters hould be longer, and I apologize for that. I am on a very busy schedule at home and at school. I'm also working on writing a book for my graduation project. So, gimme some slack. )

**moongoddess07**: Dun worry. The step-dad will meet a quite untimely end, courtesy of our favorite dog-boy. As for Kagome and the well, I just realized that I hadn't explained that, which I also apologize for. Here is the explanation:

This all happened after the last battle (yes, naraku is dead. Howver, someone has taken his place). When the last battle ended, they had the complete Shikon No Tama. When they completed it, it dissapeared and sent Kagome back to her time because her mission was complete. Also, the well wouldn't allow her to return.

**PhantomLogic**: Thank you, and I'm sure you will enjoy the rest of the story as well.

**Miss Kagosho**: You flatter me! I'm glad you loved it.

**Pirate Gyrl**: Well, unfortunatly, things will not get better, more likely they will turn for the worst. But I'm sure Inuyasha will save the day.......

Disclaimer: Sadly, I still do not own Inuyasha. (picks up pitchfork at lawyers) I mean it! I will end you!

* * *

Inuyasha watched her as she slept. She looked so peaceful while she rested. How he had missed doing this. So long ago, he would sit in a tree and watch over this angel while she would sleep. It was one of his favorite things to do. Then, Kagome started to squirm and began to thrash about in her sleep. Inuyasha grabbed her and gently shook her awake. "Kagome, wake up!". She quikly sat up and looked wildly about, then relaxed when she saw that Inuyasha was there. "You were having a bad dream." he said, concern in his eyes. Kagome looked at the floor and tears welled up in her eyes. She hated this. Even now that she was back in the Fuedal Era, safe with Inuyasha, she still couldn't escape from her step-dad. He now haunted her dreams. No where to run, and no where to hide. Inuyasha watched her as numerous emotions passed over her features. He could smell the salty tears in her eyes. He didn't know what to do, to help this girl that he loved so much. 

Suddenly, his ears perked up at the sound of a familiar voice. Two voices. No, three. 'About time they got back.'. "What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "Our friends are here." he said simply. He stood as Miroku, Sango, and Shippou came into the hut, all laughing and talkin with each other. However, when they saw Kagome, they became silent and shock showed on hteir faces. "Kagome!" Shippou exclaimed as he leapt into her arms. Kagome fell back a little when she caught him. "Oy! Be gentle!" Inuyasha snapped at the kitsune. It had been two years and Shippou wasn't as little as he had once been. But Kagome held him all the same. "Where have you been Kagome?"asked Shippou. I'm sorry Shippou. The well was being difficult and wouldn't let me through. But now it has." Kagome replied.

"We're very glad to have you back, Lady Kagome." said Mirouku. Sango nodded in agreement. Kagome noticed that Miroku and Sango were holding hands and Sango seemed to be pregnant. "I'm glad to see you two have been getting along." Kagome said, happy to see her two friends finally together. "Well, he still hasn't changed much." Sango commented as she felt a wandering hand. In two seconds, Miroku had a trademark red hand print on the side of his face. Yet, they both smiled. "By the way, Kaede sent some food for dinner. She's away with a sick family." said Sango, indicationg a basket she was carrying. "Yay! Food!" exclaimed Shippou. Inuyasha looked at Kagome then nodded towards the door once he got her attention. He stood to leave. "I'm going for a walk." he said,and then left the hut. Kagome got the hint and followed him as the others began to eat. "So, do you think Inuyasha's gonna finally have the guts to tel Kagome how much he likes her?" asked Shippou with his mouth full of fried egg and rice (good food). "Hush." Miroku and Sango said together.

The two walked together side-by-side down a path through the forrest. "I still don't understand, Kag. Why you wanted to kill yourself." said Inuyasha. "There was nothing left for me, Inuyasha.". 'There still isn't.' she thought to herself as she remembered Inuyasha running off to see Kikyo whenever he caught glimpse of her soul catchers. They walked in silencefor a little while longeruntil they reached a hilltop on the edge of the forrest. It was almost sunset and the sky had already begun to change magnificent colors of orange, gold, red, and violet. Kagome and Inuyasha stood on the hilltop, watching the sky. Kagome felt like she was in a daze. Everything was numb and she unconciously covered her left and battered wrist with her hand. After she had done so, she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist. "You don't need to worry, Kag. You never have to go through that again." Inuyasha said. Her expression still didn't change. Inuyasha still held her and they stood there in silence. He felt her shiver and placed his hoari about her shoulders. "Thank You."Kagome said quietly, holding tightly to the warm red hoari. "Keh, couldn't let you be cold." INuyasha said simply, and Kagome could tell that he was his old self again. Somewhat, at least.

"We should probably be getting back." said Kagome, realizing that the sky was now dark and the stars were already shining brightly. Millions of stars. "Why? Are you scared of the dark?" Inuyasha asked with a grin. "No, I just......". "What?". " I dunno. I'm just a little more jumpy than I used to be." said Kagome. "Let's go back. We need to go back to your time so that you can get your stuff." said Inuyasha as he picked Kagome up to carry her back. "My stuff?". "I'm not gonna let you ever go back to living in that place. So, you can stay in the village. " He said sternly so that she wouldn't try to argue with him. 'And stay with me." he said to himself. He carried her back to the village.

* * *

well, i hope all of you liked the chapter, and i made it a little bit longer this time. 

Dead: Yay! Time for ramen!

Inu: Where?! I want ramen!

Dead: No, you can't have any. It's all mine. (stickes tongue out)

Inu: Why you puny human! (draws tessaiga) Kaze No Kiz-

Dead: SIT BOY!

Inu:( in the dirt again)

Dead: This human is anything but puny.

Keep checking back for more chapters! Until then, sayonara!


	7. Author's Note sorry again

Very sorry about the delay…..

I know that I haven't been updating for a while and it's gonna be a little longer. I

was very busy over the holidays and I've been having some personal problems because

I'm currently getting over being a cutter. So, now you know what's up, but I promise

that I will update soon. Warning: I might put a lemon in the next chapter. You have been warned.

-Dead Heartbeat


	8. AN: Take a vote

Ok, I'm almost done with the chapter, so now I'm gonna take a vote:

For at the end of the chapter, which do you want to see:

Lemon

Or

Fluff

You pick.

Sorry for another author's note.


End file.
